


Bad Day

by iridiumsacrifice (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex in the Barracks, Sex with witnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/iridiumsacrifice
Summary: Sinker has a bad day. Boost helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



Boost raised an eyebrow as Sinker towered over him. It was late, and most of their brothers were asleep, but Boost had a vague idea of why Sinker wasn't one of them. When Sinker leaned down and pressed their lips together, Boost's vague idea became a confirmed fact. He didn't hide his smile as he reached up to pull Sinker down against him.

“Mmm...” Sinker hummed, before moving from kissing Boost's lips to his jaw, and moving down to his neck. Boost sucked in a sharp breath, feeling Sinker rock his hips, his groin rubbing against Boost's.

“Gettin' right to the point tonight,” He grunted.

“Bad day,” admitted Sinker. Boost shifted, pushing against Sinker's shoulder with one hand, and using the other to sit up. Sinker moved at his shove, and let Boost straddle him.

“What do you want?” Boost asked, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Cared or caring?” Sinker smiled.

“Cared,” came the reply. Boost turned them and pushed Sinker to lay down.

“Then relax and let me do everything.” It was easy to undress the other clone, getting him to relax. He was already half hard, no doubt having been thinking of having sex. Boost kissed the inside of Sinker's thigh, and Sinker groaned.

“Tease.” He complained. Boost chuckled, before moving to kiss Sinker on the lips.

“Relax, love.” A hand reached down to Sinker's ass, slowly working a finger in.

“You don't have to be gentle,” Sinker complained, glaring a bit.

“You know the rules, you wanna bottom, you gotta let me be gentle.” He replied, slipping a second finger in regardless. He was always gentle, preferring to make sure he didn't hurt anyone, and it was a rule they had. Sinker could be rough when he topped, if he needed it, but Boost would always be gentle, even if Sinker wanted to not be able to walk for a few days. If Sinker wanted that, he had to go to Wolffe, because Boost had been on the bad end of that sort of fuck, and he refused to hurt someone again.

“Nnngh, fine,” sighed the older clone. Boost kissed him again, before going to kiss at his neck.

A third finger was pressed in, and Sinker thrust up a bit. Boost bit at his neck, growling, and Sinker stopped. Pulling his fingers out, Boost pulled back from Sinker's neck and looking him over. His cock was hard, and his ass was ready, and just looking at Sinker patiently waiting for him was enough for his own cock to twitch to life. He pulled lube out from under the pillow that Sinker was laying on, and teased his cock to both harden it, and slather it so Sinker would get hurt. Once he was happy with himself, he pulled Sinker's legs over his shoulders. Slowly, he entered Sinker, and the silver-haired clone moaned.

“ _Fuck, you two,_ _ **again**_ _?_ ” A brother gasped from the corner.

“ _Just shut up and enjoy, because that was Sinker and fuck if that ain't hot_.” Another brother spoke up.

Well, at least they weren't being yelled at for it.

“You're so good to me,” Sinker breathed as Boost began rocking his hips. He was being terribly slow, and he knew Sinker would prefer if he quickened his pace, but he wanted Sinker to feel every moment of it.

“I love you,” Boost kissed Sinker's leg, slowly quickening his pace as he began to tease Sinker's cock. “Love you so much.”

“Nnnngh...!” Sinker moaned, “Boost, I love you. I love you, but faster.” Boost didn't, though. He kept his pace, and tugged at Sinker's cock in time with it. Sinker whimpered, wrapping his legs around Boost's neck, forcing him to look down. Sinker's eyes were closed, his mouth was open and making the _best_ noises, and he was grabbing at the bunk under him.

Taking his free hand, Boost began teasing Sinker's sack, and Sinker let out a shocked cry. He timed that to his thrusts, too, massaging it gently. After a few more thrusts, Sinker came with a small shout of Boost's name. Seeing his best friend orgasm was enough for Boost, and he rode his orgasm out with a moan.

They took a moment, before Boost pulled out of him, and a mindful, perverted member of the pack tossed a wet rag at them.

“ _Your welcome, ya animals_.” Sinker chuckled as Boost cleaned the two of them up.

“Thanks, ya pervert.” He replied, before throwing the rag on the ground to be cleaned later. He laid down and pulled Sinker close to him.

“Thanks, Boost,” murmured Sinker.

“You're welcome,” Boost smiled.

Wolffe yelled at them in the morning for not using the private room the general had placed on the ship for clones who wanted privacy.

 


End file.
